Return of the Volturi Princess
by Roxanne the Laugh
Summary: The Volturi Princess has returned: and this time nothing will get in her way. Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. But I do own the plot, the Goodwin Coven, and Gemma and Dave Cullen.


My next story will be about the Return of the Volturi Princess. Roxanne will regain her blood thristy attitude and attempt to remove the impurities of the vampire world. At the moment, I've written up to chapter 8. I would like to hear from my readers; whether or not, you'd like me to publish what I've written, or finish the story and publish the whole lot at once. I'm aiming for around 20 chapters. I will; however, publish a sneak peak of the story below; and a background story about the character Eric Goodwin, as you will have to understand his background story for part of the story to make sense.

* * *

... Jake and I were running through the forest at a phenomenal speed; however, as we did we heard a childish chuckle. We stopped dead in our tracks. I crouched down into an attack position, whilst Jake phased. We both scanned the forest floor; and that's when we saw her. She dropped out of one of the trees; followed by two other cloaked figures. They walked toward us: Jane still chuckling.

'The Volturi Princess... and one of her mutts. We changed our mind about attacking the coven. We really only came for you.'

As Jane said this, Felix and Alec both got ready to attack. Jake jumped in front of me and growled: Jane just laughed. 'Does this mutt think he can protect you? Dearest brother of mine...' At these words, Alec attacked Jake. A growl burst through my chest.

'No!' I turned to face Alec, before hitting him hard with Jane's power. He withered for a second, before falling to the ground. Screams filled the quiet forest; I turned back to Jane. 'You said you wanted me. So, don't harm my family!' Jane just smiled as I spoke, meaning my face fell. What was she planning? By now, Felix had lift Alec off the floor. I let the pain slip away from him. I could see Jake was unconscious on the floor; so it looked like I was on my own. 'What do you want with me?' When I said this, Jane beckoned Felix forward. Felix walked forward, whilst pulling a pouch out of his clock.

* * *

Eric Goodwin

Eric Goodwin is the leader of Roxanne's coven. He didn't play a major role in the Volturi Princess; however, he's slightly more important in the sequeal. He's a 400 year old vampire; keep in mind that these stories happen quite sometime after the actually Twilight series, so he's slightly younger than Carlisle. (There's about a 50 years difference between them.) Anyway, Eric was transformed in the 17th century: and upon his transformation by an unknown vampire, something got in the way of the venoms full affect.

Before Eric became a vampire, he was a wizard: more specifically an auror. Being a wizard he was aware that vampires exsisted; and at the time of his tranformation, he was out on a mission for the Ministry of Magic. After his transformation, he had to run from the Magical world, as vampires were seen as a massive threat. He got out of London; and wondered around for a while, to test his new abilities. Because he was a wizard, he maintianed his magical ability: however, it also meant that his vampire instincts were slightly off. He had a weaker pull towards human blood, than the usual newborn; prefering to feast on animal blood. As well as, being slightly more bitter smelling than most vampires, which have a sickily sweet scent.

So, on to how he meet Carlisle. Carlisle found Eric whilst he was out hunting: Eric was on a hunt too. Carlisle found it fascinating that Eric also drunk animal blood, meaning after they'd finished hunting they started to talk. This was the base of their friendship. Then nearly a 100 years later they met again, when Eric turned his wife, Rebecca. When he turned his wife Rebecca, it was found that Eric was more unusual than he first thought. If you've read my other story, Eternity Means Forever, you'll know that when Roxanne bit Aaron, it caused her pain. This is because of the magical part to Eric's venom. It makes the creator experience the pain, as to a wizard, it is wrong to create another monster; however, it also means that Eric always has to think hard about changing people.

Erm... Last thing you need to know is that when Eric turned Roxanne, the magical ability was passed down through the venom. Roxanne, therefor,e has magical abilities. These aren't present in the Volturi Princess, as she doesn't find out, until the coven visits England.

* * *

If you have any question about Eric Goodwin, or would like to have your say on when I publish my next story: please leave me a review and I'll get around to answering them. For my next story to be publish now, before it's complete, I'll need around 10 - 15 reviews saying so. Otherwise I'll keep writing and publish it when I've finished it.

Love RoxanneCullen


End file.
